Beauty and Your Worth
by Snark-N-Moon
Summary: A series of short stories centered around the relationship between Princess Calla and Sunni.
1. First Glance

**FIRST GLANCE**

The moment I laid eyes on her I knew I was seeing something special. There I was, staring at my living reflection as she demanded she be freed from her tower prison- the only ruse in her disguise was the voice that accompanied her words. I had been angry at our first meeting, as it was my turn to demand that she tell me who she really was. The imposter couldn't make up their mind, as they changed rapidly from myself, to my friend, Cavin, to even my father. Realizing what had happened to her, the stranger removed the hat on their head and there I saw the impossible- a gummi bear! Father had told me stories about them, of their bravery, of how they used to help humans whenever they were in need- and there I was, most certainly in trouble- and how none had been seen in hundreds of years. At the time I took them as stories, and even as I looked upon the adorable little creature- their brows furrowed with worry- I still couldn't help but think maybe the stress from the day was making me see things. But as I shook her hand in greeting, a smile creeping to the corners of my mouth, that was when I knew- just like the bear's namesake- that things would be sunny again.


	2. King

**KING**

King Gregor liked to think of himself as a good father, or at least he very well hoped he was. He could admit that it had been hard being a single parent, especially when one had to consider their duties as the king as well. Sometimes what he thought was best for the kingdom wasn't always the best for his daughter, or vise versa. Still, Dunwyn hadn't collapsed on itself yet- so he assumed he must have been doing well. So by the time his daughter was of age, he didn't think it much harm to start showing Calla off to would-be suitors- the years would fly by and in no time she would be a woman, so one must be prepared. But with every prince and duke rejected, Gregor began to suspect something was amiss. And whenever he began to address the subject, his dear princess would just wilt before him. It wasn't hard to come to the conclusion that the thought of marriage was making her unhappy.

"Calla, my dear," King Gregor said one evening, as he knocked and let himself into his daughter's room, "we need to speak-"

"About what's good for the kingdom, I KNOW, father. I know." Calla, who had been sitting on her bed in her nightgown straightened up, as she began to mock her parent. " _It is a princess' royal duty to marry and bestow upon their people a new heir. So that their kingdom can continue to grow and flourish._ "

The king didn't remember sounding so stuffy and old when he had originally said those words, so instead chose to believe it was just his daughter's poor acting skills that made him come across that way. Still, he smiled all the same, as he plopped down on the bed next to her.

"And you know, it's still very much true. However…" Gregor's smile faded as his expression softened in worry. "You don't really like the thought of marriage, do you?"

Calla looked away as she twiddled with her fingers, her hands suddenly more interesting as she tried to find her words.

"Well, not exactly. I mean, the idea of marriage sounds very nice. The fairy tales the castle nanny used to read to me used to always make it sound dreamy..."

"Yes?" The king egged on, knowing that there was a 'but' in there somewhere. He was right as his daughter carried on.

"But I just don't think I want to marry a prince or a duke… Or even a knight. In my story books you never hear of arranged marriages, or of duty. It's about love, and fighting for it. And I just can't see myself in love with any of these men we've met."

"Maybe it would help to spend more time with them?" While the question was meant as an innocent suggestion, the princess huffed in frustration as she jumped onto her feet.

"No! I could spend a million years with them, and I never could. Maybe tolerate them, but not LOVE them, father. I don't want somebody that sees me as a prize, or as duty. I want a friend. Somebody that will stay up with me all night and laugh at silly stories we heard about the villagers. Somebody who's willing to go along MY adventures and take me on some of theirs too. Somebody who's kind, who's smart, who.."

Calla's face was pink with a blush before she shook her head, clearing away whatever image she had been focusing on. She started petting her braid in comfort as she continued.

"I want somebody that wants to be with ME, father, not with a princess."

King Gregor, who had been watching his daughter intently the entire time, stroke his beard thoughtfully.

"Hmm, sounds like you already have someone in mind."

This caused the princess to jump a little in place, the returned blush telling the king he had hit the nail on the head. Still, he was silent as he let his daughter stutter out a reply.

"W-well, no father, not EXACTLY. Or, maybe not yet anyway."

"But enough to tell me that you've made up your mind." Gregor held out his hands, Calla instantly grasping onto them as she knew her father wanted, as he started to rub them gently. He leaned forward so that his head was leaning against her's, as he collected the rest of his thoughts. "I know how you are when you've made up your mind on a subject- then it's settled."

"Settled?"

"Yes, I give you the choice to marry anyone you please."

Calla was silent for a moment, before a shy yet playful smile made its way onto her face.

"Even if they were a gummi bear?"

King Gregor laughed.

"Yes, _even if they were a gummi bear._ "


	3. Fruit

**FRUIT**

Queen Calla was starting to have second thoughts on the whole idea of pregnancy, as she was forced to be still and lounge around the castle. Over the years the young princess had grown to be an active one, as she flourished into a well oiled fighting machine. As queen heir of Dunwyn, she vowed to protect her people and lead her armies into whatever troubles they might face.

Except… now, with a plump round belly full of child, she wasn't allowed to battle anything more than her own boredom. She sighed as she watched from a palace window atsthe castle courtyard was filled with the cries of training- as her lead knights, Sir Cubbi and Sir Cavin- put the men through their routines. Her hand went to the bowl next to her as she stuffed a gummiberry in her mouth, as she glared down at the scene below.

"That should be me leading my men.." Calla grumbled as she plopped another piece of fruit into her mouth and chewed. It was very easy to imagine herself down with the rest of her people, suited in her royal armor, as her sword clashed and knicked at the others- adding to the chorus of the battle cries. Oh, how she missed the thrill of it all.

The queen was startled out of her musings by her hand grasping at nothing as she yet again stretched it out to eat more gummiberries. Jerking her head in its direction, she groaned in frustration as her precious fruit- her nature's candy- was gone. Ever since getting pregnant she found it to be her only craving, Gruffi once mumbling under his breath that it was a good thing they started growing some in the castle just a couple years prior- or else there wouldn't have been enough to feed a bloated royal and still have enough to make gummiberry juice.

WELL, bloated or not, Calla was not just going to stand around and wait for her ladies-in-waiting to fetch her some more. She wasn't as helpless as everyone made her out to be, and could very well make the trip down to the garden. Besides… some fresh air would do her mind some good.

Queen Calla had barely made it down a hall before she was stopped by a familiar gasp.

"Calla, what are you doing out of your room!" The Queen mother-to-be rolled her eyes, but she couldn't keep the irritation on her face for long as she turned around to greet her wife. There Sunni was, small and adorable as ever- only growing a little in height over the years, and most of the aging taking place on her face - as she was dressed in one of her many royal gowns. Her face puffed up in worry as she lifted the front of her dress and ran to greet her human.

"It's alright, Sunni, " Calla assured, squeezing her wife's hand in assurance. "I was just going for a small walk. I won't take long, and I was starting to feel cooped up anyway."

The gummi bear looked her fellow queen over, noticing the empty bowl. It didn't take much to put the pieces together.

"Small walk my foot, you were going to the gardens! Calla, that's all the was across the other side of the palace!"

"Oh, you worry too much, " the human said, brushing off the concern. "I'll be fine."

She had already turned and started her way down the hall again when she heard the frustrated huff of her wife from behind. Calla stopped, looking over her shoulder as she threw a pleading smile.

"C'mon, honey bear, I could really use the exercise. If you like you can come along with me to keep an eye on me- I'd enjoy the company anyway."

That seemed to do the trick as Sunni calmed down, giving in as she walked the remaining distance between them. Once by Calla's side, she grabbed her wife's hand and they were off. Sunni shook her head playfully.

"I suppose I might as well come along, somebody has to make sure you don't pluck all the bushes clean."

"Oh, I'm not THAT bad."

"You eat just as much as Tummi does now." The gummi queen giggled at the comparison, knowing full well, if left to his own devise, Tummi could eat a whole basket full all by himself. She continued to tease. "Why, I think you might even be beating his record now. Keep it up and you'll BECOME a gummiberry!"

Calla snorted at the thought.

"I think you're right, I'm already starting to swell up like one. I must look tasty."

"I think you look as beautiful as ever." Calla was caught off guard by her wife's sincerity, but found her eyes halfway closing in fondness. The two of them stopped as the born heir of Dunwyn made the trouble of bending over so as to meet her wife's face- Sunni meeting her part was as she stood on the tips of her toes. They rubbed noses as Calla hummed in content- her mood overpowering the ache in her back the pose was giving her.

"Mmm, with words like that I think you might be sweeter than the gummiberries."

"I hope you don't plan on eating ME next," Sunni kidded. This caused Calla to scoff, straightening back to her full height.

"I just might, but we'd have to save that for later. Right now I think the baby is demanding for a snack just as much as I am."

The gummi bear rolled her eyes, her grin overpowering whatever frustrations she might have had.

"Oh, you're just horrible sometimes, you know that?" The smaller of the queens began to pull, leading their way this time as she dragged her bride behind her. "Well, let's go then. I would hate to have anyone accuse me of starving my wife and child. What would King Gregor think?"

What would he think, indeed!


End file.
